Dorimingu no Ai
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: SHOUNEN AI. Tendership fluff. BakuraxRyou. Bakura is somewhat OOC, but it's romantic. [ONE SHOT] ORANGE.


_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama did not create Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi did. I beta-ed this one too, I'm on fire. And I don't own Apple Jacks® or _Burn Out_® either.

KAI-SAN: Another re-write, but it's a good one. I'm still keeping the original.

NIGHTSHADE: Tendershipping! (playing with Ryou and Bakura plushies)

"…" – talking

_Italics_ – read aloud

… – emphasized

UBER-BASIC JAPANESE WITH KAI-SAN!

Ohayo – good morning

Doushita – what's wrong?

Nan desu ka – What is it?

Mou hitori no boku – other me, my other self

KAI-SAN: It's so kawaii, how can you not? (takes the Bakura plushie) "Dead Sexy, table for two."

(has the Ryou plushie) NIGHTSHADE: "Who needs a table? To the bed!"

KAI-SAN: "Alright!" (Bakura plushie leaves with Ryou plushie) This was White Lilies, now it's "_Dreaming of Love_", talk about a make-over.

Enjoy the ride.

**Anxiety: Dori-mingu no Ai**

Ryou Bakura slowly opened his eyes and greeted the new day. He padded out from his bedroom and knelt down in front of the couch fort centered in his living room. "Ohayo, Bakura," Ryou smiled, yawning.

"Hn," Bakura mumbled, shifted inside his fort and burrowing under the sheets.

"I keep forgetting you're not a morning person, yami," Ryou chuckled. He stretched as he yawned again, raising his pale blue shirt above his belly button. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Sleeping," Bakura answered, still under the sheets.

"We're all going over to Kaiba's house," Ryou said, changing into a long sleeved black shirt and deep blue jeans. "I was thinking that if you weren't doing anything –"

"No," Bakura interrupted. "I don't have the patience to be around them. "Especially that damn Pharaoh."

"But yami…"

"Do not call me that!" Bakura roared from under the sheets.

The exclamation lost some of its edge since it was muffled by a couch fort, but Ryou got the hint. He decided to leave the conversation at that and went into his bathroom. He stood before his mirror and was surprised by what he saw; on the marble sink counter was a glass vase filled with white lilies. "!" Ryou picked up the card among the flowers. "_Dearest Ryou, to see you, even from a distance and only for a moment makes my heart sing. Why when the world was new were you not one of the glowing gods atop Olympus? Your sliver hair white, chocolate brown eyes, and ivory skin; all are the qualities of Eros, the God of Love. Pierce me with an arrow, mighty Eros, and I will be yours_." Ryou stared at the card. "Oh my…"

**-x-**

"Whoa," Yuugi said, looking over the note. He handed the note to Ryou. "Someone really likes you." He pushed Yami to the bed and tried to get his socks from under his desk. "I didn't see a signature or anything, maybe you have a secret admirer."

"Or a stalker," Yami added, pulling a sock-less Yuugi into his lap. "Have you talked to Bakura about that?"

"Bakura's not a morning person," Ryou said, twirling the note between his fingers. "Besides, he wouldn't care anyway." Ryou put the note in his pocket. "Are we actually getting to Kaiba's today or am I just going to watch you two make-out?"

"Which would you prefer?" Yami asked, smirked.

Yuugi giggled and got out of Yami's grip, ducking under his desk and grabbing his socks. "No, Mokuba's gonna pick us up in five minutes. Yami, let go!"

Ryou chuckled as he saw Yami and Yuugi entangling each other in their arms. His smile slowly faded as he realized he and his own yami would never act that way. An impatient care horn drove Ryou out of his reverie. "Hey, Mokuba's here."

"Give me a minute!" Yuugi cried, finally out of Yami's reach. "You go downstairs!" He pushed Yami out of his room. "Ryou, could you keep Yami busy?"

"Alright," Ryou smiled. He followed after Yami and sat on the stairs. "Yami, can I ask you something?"

"Seems you already did," Yami smirked. "But go ahead and ask another."

"It's about love," Ryou began. "How does it feel to in love; how do you know when are; it is worth it?"

"Slow down, Ryou," Yami smiled. "One question at a time. Now let's see, how does it feel to be in love…" Yami sat in thought. "It's like… like being in an ice cube, frozen water all around you, and inside, you're hotter than the sun. The second, how do you know? You just do."

"Like Apple Jacks?" Ryou laughed.

"Yes, like Apple Jacks," Yami smiled. "What was that last one, it is worth it? Ryou, for all its lonely nights, empty promises, and torturous, cruel mind games, love is the most wondrous thing in the world. To experience it is the greatest thing in the world."

"I see," Ryou thought aloud. "So what do you make of the flowers?"

"Keep them" Yami answered. He hugged Yuugi as he came out of his room. "Who knows, maybe you're meant for each other, whoever it is."

The ride to the Kaiba Estate was a quiet one. Ryou tried not look jealously at Yami and Yuugi fondling each other. "Jou's over right now," Mokuba said, trying to get his Ryou's minds off the porn video on their right. "So we won't see Seto for a while. Wanna play _Burn Out_ when we get there?"

"Sure," Ryou smiled. He was the first out of the limo once it parked in front of the mansion. "Oh God…"

"Ryou, doushita?" Mokuba asked.

"On the porch…" Ryou stuttered. "Look."

"Nan desu ka?" Yami and Yuugi asked. They look at the porch and gasped at the same time.

Mokuba went over to the porch and bent down, picking up the strange gift. "_In tribute to the God of Love_," Mokuba read aloud. He handed Ryou the bouquet of white lilies. "Know anything about these?"

"I think I'm going home," Ryou answered, his voice soft. It began to rain, but Ryou didn't bother to cover his head; he walked home in darkness.

**-x-**

"I'm home, Bakura," Ryou called from the door. He took his shoes and left his slippers at the door. "I'll have dinner ready in a minute."

"Ryou, you're soaking wet!" Bakura gasped. For a moment, Bakura sounded like he almost care; almost. "Go warm up, I won't have you sneezing on my food."

Ryou sighed and made his way to the bathroom. He ran a warm bath an immersed himself in self-indulgence. An hour later, he emerged from his 'spa-treatment' completely refreshed. "I feel a little better," Ryou said to himself. The apartment was quiet. "Bakura?" Ryou walked about hesitantly in the dark high-rise. "Mou hitori no boku?" Ryou stepped on a note on the floor. The silver writing seemed to float off the black paper. "_Come to me, sweet Eros_," Ryou read aloud. A trail of white lily petals was strewn throughout the apartment. Ryou followed the path to his own bedroom and gasped when he heard his door lock. Strong arms grabbed him from behind, caressing his face and hugging his waist. "Who's there!" Ryou's voice cracked in fear.

"You are my love and I am your soul."

"Bakura?" Ryou spun and hugged his yami. "It's been you!"

Bakura smirked and kissed his hikari passionately. "Let me show you how you are mine." He guided Ryou to the bed, white lily petals scattered all over the sheets. "I love you, Ryou."

"I love you too, Bakura," Ryou sighed contently, feeling his warmth merge with Bakura's.

Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance, covering the ecstatic sound of lovers finally united.

**-x-**

Ryou's bedroom door opened and he stepped out, stretching. "Ohayo, Bakura," Ryou smiled, yawning.

"Hn," Bakura mumbled, shifting inside his couch and burrowing under the sheets.

Ryou chuckled softly and knelt into the pillow citadel, kissing Bakura's forehead. Ryou yawned again as he stepped into his bathroom. He stood before his bathroom mirror and smiled; a glass vase held a white lily.

**-owari-**

Author Notes:

KAI-SAN: I'M DROWNING IN THE FLUFF! (swimming in tendershipping)

NIGHTSHADE: Where's the sex?

KAI-SAN: This was a fluff story. I wanted to show that Bakura isn't a sex fiend and only wanted to get into Ryou's pants.

NIGHTSHADE: And his –

(covers Nightshade's mouth) KAI-SAN: Bakura cares for Ryou so I showed his more romantic side. Of course that means I'm never doing it again, but it got done.

NIGHTSHADE: Love-struck Bakura is kinda creepy.

KAI-SAN: That's why he acts like nothing happened, he's staying in character.

NIGHTSHADE: And the white lilies?

KAI-SAN: White lilies symbolize purity and sweetness. Ryou is the purest hikari in this fic, since I show Yuugi as a horny rabbit. And the sweetness comes from the way Bakura went about letting Ryou know his love. PH33R T3H FLUFF!

NIGHTSHADE: I'm fearing something, Kai-sama.

RYOU & BAKURA PLUSHIES: Thanks for reading! (waving)


End file.
